The present invention relates to the growing of plants in a controlled environment and more particularly concerns methods and apparatus for controlling a plant growing environment, which method and apparatus are of increased efficiency and convenience, and descreased cost.
It is will known that plants of all types are individually and uniquely adapted for optimum growth in individually specific environments. Thus, many attempts have been made to provide for controlled plant growing environments wherein temperature, moisture, and light, are controlled, and wherein undesirable organisms that may adversely affect the growth of the plants are excluded. However, control of plant environment has been accomplished in the past primarily by the construction of large, unwieldy, complex and exceedingly expensive structures. Where less compless complex and less expensive environment controls have been provided, only some of the desired environmental conditions have been achieved. Thus, for example, the patent to Landstrom et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,732, shows an apparatus for complete control of a greenhouse environment incorporating substantial structures and a quantity of mechanical, electrical and electro-mechanical constructions for controlling light, heat, water, and the like within the greenhouse.
Going from the extreme of complexity exemplified by the patent to Landstrom et al, one finds a simple protection against frost and winds by a transparent covering draped over suitably mounted and shaped supports, as exemplified by the patent to Olshansky, U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,664. The arrangement of this patent, of course, is useful, to some extent, and economical, but provides relatively poor temperature control, little control of the light and moisture, and little protection from adverse organisms.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved methods and apparatus for shelter of plants in a properly controlled and isolated environment, wherein disadvantages of prior devices are avoided or minimized.